mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Tomohiro Nishimura
Tomohiro Nishimura (西村 朋紘 Nishimura Tomohiro) is a seiyū, actor, and singer-songwriter born on February 2, 1961 in Asahikawa, Hokkaidō, Japan. He used to be employed by the talent management firm 81 Produce. His real name and former stage name are 西村 智博 Nishimura Tomohiro. Anime TV * Alice SOS (Namekuji-neko) * Astro Boy (2003 TV series) (Jiomini) * Ayakashi Ayashi (Hanai Toraichi) * Baki the Grappler (Chiharu Shiba) * Berserk (manga) (Corkus) * I Love Bubu Chacha (Nick) * Case Closed (Director, Asakichi Yagura, Jiei Kariya, Takeshi Nezu, Jōji Narugawa) * Cats & Company (Hector) * Corrector Yui (IR) * Cosmo Warrior Zero (Tochirō) * Death Note (Matt/Mail Jeevas, Takuo Shibuimaru) * Digimon Frontier (Grottomon) * Fushigi Mahō Fun Fun Pharmacy (Uomasa, Used Bookstore Owner, Summer Spirit) * Futari wa Pretty Cure/''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart'' (Vice Principal) * Gokusen (Principal Gonzō Shirakawa) * Hamtaro (Sabu) * Haou Taikei Ryū Knight (Sarutobi) * Harimogu Hārī (Takuya) * High School! Kimengumi (Munaita Dan, Kurutsu Teru) * Itadakiman (Hatsuo) * Kaleido Star (Simon Park) * Karaoke Senshi Mike-jirō (Principal Doheta, mike goblin, Spielberger) * Kindaichi Case Files (Yukio Nijigawa, Naoya Tateishi) * Kinnikuman Nisei (Tel Tel Boy) * Korokke! (Bavarois) * Kuma no Pūtarō (Karaoke Monkey) * Macross 7 (Gigile) * Magic User's Club (Yoshito Yoshimoto) * Rockman EXE Beast (Nenji Rokushakudama) * Rockman EXE Stream (Nenji Rokushakudama) * Momotarō Densetsu (Kumagorō) * Monster (manga) (Terrorist "Secretary") * Nangoku Shōnen Papuwa-kun (Tanno-kun (2nd voice)) * Nerima Daikon Brothers (Attorney Kakuhama) * Pokémon (anime) (Torigai) * Pokémon: Advanced Generation (Professor Soraishi) * Saru Get You -On Air- (Pipotron Red, Ukki White) * Silk Road Shōnen Yūto (Arumajirō) * Soreike! Anpanman (SLman (2nd voice)) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Mack) * Tove Jasson no Tanoshii Mūmin Ikka (Busutafu) * Trigun (Midvalley the Hornfreak) * Urusei Yatsura (Kotatsu-neko) * Yoroiden Samurai Troopers (Shu Rei Fuan) * Rurouni Kenshin (Kaita) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (Zure) * Zillion (anime) (Bō) OVA *''The Hakkenden'' (Inukai Genpachi Nobumichi) *''Haou Taikei Ryū Knight: Adeu's Legend'' (Sarutobi, Kazemaru) *''Inferious Wakusei Senshi Gaiden Condition Green'' (Edward T. McCragan) *''Macross Plus'' (Yan Noiman) *''Saber Marionette'' (Hess) *''Samurai Troopers Gaiden'' (Shu Rei Fuan) *''Samurai Troopers: Legend of Kikoutei'' (Shu Rei Fuan) *''Samurai Troopers: Message'' (Shu Rei Fuan) *''Urotsukidōji'' (Amano Jyaku: Amanoichi) *''Ultraman: Super Fighter Legend'' (Ultraman Ace) Film *''Anpanman'' movie series (SLman (2nd voice), SLmanman, Hōtaiman, Super Kabidandan) *''Dorami-chan: Wow, The Kid Gang of Bandits'' (Chibisuke) *''Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture'' (Billy Kane) *''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: 101 Banme no Mamono'' (Owl Demon) *''Lupin III: The Plot of the Fuma Clan'' (Policeman) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (Postal worker) Videogames *''3×3 Eyes: Kyūsei Kōshu'' (Haslett Hearn, Naparuba) *''3×3 Eyes: Tenrin-Ō Genmu'' (Haslett Hearn) *''Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind'' (Pesci, Ghiaccio) *''Kuma no Pūtarō: Sora wa Pink da! Zen'in Shūgō (Sore Damessu!)'' (Karaoke Monkey) *''Samurai Shodown: Warriors Rage (PlayStation)'' (Haito Kanakura) *''Shadow Hearts: Covenant'' (Joachim Valentine) *''Shadow Hearts: From The New World'' (Joachim Valentine) Films *''The Red Spectacles'' (Chinpira) External links Category:1961 births Category:81 Produce Category:Living people Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese singer-songwriters Category:Japanese voice actors Category:People from Asahikawa ar:توموهيرو نيشيمورا ja:西村朋紘 tl:Tomohiro Nishimura zh:西村朋紘